tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
So, Uh, This Is My Team?
Fourteen new teen children are introduced to a brand new setting, in the most dangerous season ever. They are split into two different teams and compete in their first challenge by building a fort while dodging painful tennis balls that Chef Hatchet is shooting at them. Some conflicts already arise, along with friendships . In the end, one team losers due to their structure not being strong enough, and a certain annoying camper was voted off for being his normal shy self. Plot The 14 new children fall out of a plane, open their parachute packs and land safely to the new island they will compete on. Rodney is surprised by his parachute, even Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Scarlett, Topher, and Max have parachutes. But Leonard, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Sky, Shawn, and Sugar have no parachutes at all. Next, Chris introduces the teams. Team Kinosewak: Mean Cheerleader Twin Amy, Outback Survivalist Sweetheart Jasmine, Evil Wannabe Max, Very Shy, Cute and Handsome Muscular Farmer Rodney, Nice Cheerleader Twin Samey, Smart and silent Scarlett, and Chris FanaticTopher. Team Maskwak: Sound Effects Master Beardo, Germophobe Pessimist Dave, Singing and Dancing Princess Ella, LARPER Leonard, Paranoid Doomsdayer Shawn, Paegent Queen Sugar, and Gymnast Supreme Sky. The challenge begins with them building a house or a fort. They have to grab items to build the fort but have to dodge tennis balls getting thrown or shot at them. Team Kinosewak won the challenge because There Cabin Survived The Mooses. Team Maskwak Lost Because of Bad Teamwork and There Wizard castle Couldn't Survive the Mooses and at elimination the team votes off Beardo because he didn't talk just made sounds and isn't that helpful and he then takes The Cannon Of Shame from the island. Cast Trivia *This is the first episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *This is the first episode on Pahkitew Island. *This is the first episode featuring the 3rd generation cast. *Chris telling Samey that evereyone pronounces her name that way instead of Sammy is a reference to her audition tape. Continuity *This is the 2nd season with the smaller intro the first being Total Drama All Stars. *Chef wears his flight suit from Total Drama World Tour. Gallery Lol_hi_sky.jpg|Chris announcing the teams. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.03.51 PM.png|Dave getting hit in the face by a tennis ball. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.03.33 PM.png|Amy using Samey as a human shield. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.04.09 PM.png|Sugar receiving her marshamallow. Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 4.53.26 PM.png|Chris revealing the Cannon of Shame. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.04.34 PM.png|Beardo about to be fired out The Canon Of Shame. Chefhologramchris.jpg|Chef touching a hologram of Chris in an airplane. Topherpushingchef.jpg|Topher pushing Chef off the plane. Contestantsfalling.jpg|Some of the children falling off the plane. Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 4.46.10 PM.png|Some of the contestants in a plane. Topher Sugar conflict.png|Topher hates Sugar Ellaanimals.png Rodney is so adorable - 2.png|Rodney with his parachute. Rodney is so adorable - 11.png Rodney is so adorable - 8.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing while falling in love with Jasmine. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Pilot